tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
TAU's Gameplay: Episode 4
Mega Drain Kat.png|"As if I couldn't take more life from you people!"- Kat That Device is Useless.png|Yeah, I know. It's basically useless. Sexy Steven.png|Oh, pardon me. You're kinda sexy...in a bishonen sort of way... Devon Workers Suck.png|Yeah, I went through the trouble because Devon employees are bumbling morons. Steel Wing.png|"Thanks, bro. I can't wait to use this to sharpen my wings into blades!"- Brandon Seamen.png|You're a regular seaman, aren't you? Captain Stern.png|Captain Stern? I didn't hear that name before, but alright. Sailor Huey.png|Sailor Huey? Why are these goofballs just asking to be made fun of for their names? Go get some, then.png|Well then stop talking to me and go get some. Drunken Sailor.png|Oh, what would you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning? Secret Power.png|I do now. Thanks for the info. Pokeblocks.png|Sure, old-timer. I may try my hand at some Contests down the line. Dock is a Stupid Name.png|Is that an abbreviated version of Doc Ock, or just another stupid name? I have to PAY.png|I have to PAY to save your butts from Team Aqua?! So uncool. Bite Out of Crime.png|Oh, that's right. I took a bite out of crime that day! Unassuming Captain.png|You're Captain Stern? Not as badass as I expected, but OK. Team Aqua Again.png|Again? Fine, expect to get your butts kicked. Ariel Dead.png|Ariel Noooo!!!! First death of the team. May she rest in peace. A Tough Kid Beat You.png|A tough kid beat you! Team Aqua Fail.png|I guess you guys just aren't very good at this. Meddling Kids.png|And I'd have gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids! Archie.png|Archie? Seriously...these names... Noble Muggings.png|Since when is mugging someone multiple times considered noble? Did your dirtywork.png|Yeah, you should be thanking me, seeing as you have a whole host of incompetent staff that should have done this! Useful Item.png|Hey! A useful item, this time! Thanks, Mr. Stone! Oran Troll.png|Oran Berry? Seriously? Now you're just trolling me. Cool.png|Cool Pokemon, bro. You should show them at parties. Not Even That Cool.png|Your Pokemon weren't even that cool, kid. May Has Returned.png|May! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! How've you been, beautiful? No Duh.png|As did mine, my dear. Brandon Is Awesome.png|"Don't be too impressed. It's all in a day's work to be this awesome."- Brandon What Does That Imply.png|"What's that supposed to mean? Did you not expect me to be so good?"- Brandon Busy Training.png|Why, yes I have. Reward from May.png|Still waiting on your love and affection. Useless Itemfinder.png|I show you nothing but love, and you give me a useless item...why won't you love me, May?! Electric Ally.png|Electric types could be useful to have around. Caught Electrike.png|Welcome to the team. What's your name? "I'm James, and it's RACING!"- James the Electrike (James runs in circles around the field) "Oh, great...one crazy gone, another crazy joins in her place."- Brent PokePerv.png|...OK...you don't sound creepy or perverted at all... We Shall See About That.png|Really? You're THAT confident in your abilities? Let's put that confidence to the test. Psychic Edward.png|ALL the Twilight jokes here Psychic Fail.png|Yeah...that'll teach you to be overconfident. Get your sparkly butt back to training, and maybe we'll battle in the future. Rydel is a Stupid Name.png|Rydel?? Really? These names just keep getting dumber and dumber... I have a Bike.png|I want to ride my bicycle! I want to ride my bike! Helmet Hair.png|You're wearing a helmet...you probably have bad helmet hair, to be honest. Level 20 Kat.png|"Don't you underestimate me! I'm getting tougher with every battle I win!"- Kat